regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Park
The Park is the main location of Regular Show. It consists of a playground, a field, a water fountain, a Snack Bar, Pops' House, and Skips's House. During Season Seven, a dome was played on top of the park by the dome scientists where they converted the park into a ship and the park, along with the main characters, are sent into space, along with other parks on Earth in the finale. In Season Eight, the park now functions as a space ship. In the series finale, the park goes back to its rightful place after three years of its sudden departure from Earth. Plenty of people work at the park. Such as: Park Workers *List of Park Workers in Regular Show History The Park is always either destroyed, severely damaged, or an event happens there that is usually Mordecai and Rigby's fault, which ultimately results in the park's contents being broken and Benson threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby unless they clean up the park. The Park's address is: "Park AV 300." Main Park Heroes (High Rank) *Mordecai (Formerly) *Gumball Watterson *Red *Wander *Invader Zim *Ben Tennyson (Formerly) *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja (Formerly) *Dan Zembrovski ( Formerly) *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Optimus Prime *Heatwave *Big Red *Studder *Paz *Invader Skoodge *Kirby *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Donkey Kong *Nate Wright *Sonic the Hedgehog *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Meta-Crisis Mordecai Park Locations *House (residence of all groundskeepers, except for Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost, (3 stories high) *Field (location for activities) Shown in "Temp Check" *Garage (location for golfcart storage, also Skips' residence) *Muscle Man's Trailer (which houses Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost) *Fountain (constant location for cleaning chores) *The Lawn (entire grass field that covers the park) *Snack Bar (constant location of work) *Playground (contains swing set and slides) as seen briefly in "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Rigby's Body", "Gut Model", and "Dizzy") *Zen Garden as seen in "Muscle Woman" *Petting Zoo (mentioned in "More Smarter") *Creek Bed (shown in "Meat Your Maker" with water and "Muscle Woman" without) *Party tent (seen in "Just Set Up the Chairs" and "Muscle Woman") *Bathroom Building (shown in "Jinx" and Under The Hood) *Crash Pit (seen in "Death Metal Crash Pit", "Busted Cart", and Best Burger in the World) *Bistro en le parc *Carpark (seen in Starter Pack) *Parkside Lux (seen in TGI Tuesday) *Plant Nursery (seen in My Mom) *Cave (seen in Caveman) *Football Field (seen in Best Burger in the World) *Paddleboat Dock (seen in Replaced) *Park Zoo (seen in "Death Bear") *Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base *Herocave The Park's Chores *Picking up the Special Entertainment *Lots and lots of cleaning, including Mr. Maellard's limo, windows, sweeping stairs, etc. *Painting the house's sides (appears briefely in "Benson Be Gone") *Lawn mowing, there are very strict guidelines even up to 1 inches in order to prevent lawsuits on games in grassfields *Cleaning the fountain. *Transporting rocks to available storage space *Cement laying around square areas *Raking the leaves, hedgeclipping, picking up litter *Pouring water over many masses of dirt or leaves that make things filthier than it needs to be. *Setting up the chairs *Snack Bar duty *Driving away someone who thinks he's a knight who made a fortress out of mattresses and refuses to leave the park *Clean up anything that was damage of property, like Destroyer of Worlds's destruction of much of the park where a birthday party was being held or a giant hole that Giant Susan created by rising from the center of the Earth or various other things *Cleaning up graffiti *Maintenance to the Zen Garden *Picking up roadkill *Cleaning up the Golf Cart *Hosting Concerts Park Events *New Year's Masquerade Party *Valentine's Day Party *Halloween Party *Thanksgiving Party *St. Patrick’s Party *Fourth of July Party *Christmas Party Trivia *The park employees are constantly raking up fallen leaves despite the trees appearing green in every episode. *The park is either demolished or severely damaged by Mordecai and Rigby, which is a running gag throughout the entire series. *As the full view of the park indicates, the park seems to be in the center of town. *The size of the park is constantly changing throughout episodes, ranging from being a small square area within the town to a large valley-like expanse of land complete with forests. *The Park's address is Park AV 300. *The entire lawn is in constant need of cutting, as most episodes that feature any of the park employees maintaining the park and has at least two of them mowing the lawn. *Despite the park having many locations, there are rarely visitors at the park. This is possibly because there are many unusual events happening at the park, so no one wants to get hurt or involved. *There was, at one time, a raffle held every year. It may still occur. *East Pines is the park's rival. *The Park has been lifted off the ground 3 times in the series, once in "Saving Time", and once in "The Real Thomas", and in "Rigby's Graduation Day Special" *There is a running gag that whenever the park is being destroyed or attacked, the fountain is usually broken. *A majority of the former park workers are deceased. * In Love is In the Air (For Real), every park members has his/her own body double who looks exactly like him/her and knows everything about the other. Mainly, the doubles are for work purposes only but sometimes they are called in on personal business. * Benson mentions in the Len & Rig episode, Saving Private Christmas that if anyone steals from the park or kidnap a park worker, they will make sure that he/she or a gang will pay for what they did. * Mr. Maellard decide to move the Park to a new base called Park Heroes Academy. * In Regular Lab Rats: Bionic Island, The Park is getting an upgrade to become Park Heroes Facility. * In Dimensions in Time, The Park was built instead it become Park Heroes Tower. * In We Bare Regular Bears, The Park gets destroyed by the Empire, later they rebuild as the Forerunner tower. Category:Areas Category:Locations